Not Clowns!
by smscotty
Summary: Dean and John have a hunt and Dean leaves Sam at Plucky's for the day. To make things worse Sam and Dean had a fight before him going in. Sam sees a clown coming straight for him and freaks out. Unfortunately, that freak out ends him up at the hospital. Will Sam be okay? Will Dean make it up to Sam? Teenchester.
1. chapter 1

"Come on, Dean! Please! Don't leave me here!" I beg my older brother.

"Sam, get out of the car. Now!" Dean tells me.

"Why can't you and Dad take me on the hunt with you?"

"Because you I said you can't. End of discussion. Now, get out of the car!"

"But, this is a clown place. They have clowns inside. I hate clowns, Dean! You know that."

"They aren't going to hurt you, Sam! Why are such an annoying brat sometimes? Gosh! Get on my last nerves! Now, get out!" Dean yelled.

"Fine! Be that way!"

"See? This annoying attitude is why I hate you sometimes!" Dean says and I turn my head to hide my hurt expression. "Oh, wait! Sam-"

"Whatever. Bye, Dean." I say, interrupting Dean. Than, I slam the door shut and walk inside. My stomach starts to hurt when I do. I see a lot of clowns and I just hope the hunt doesn't last long.

* * *

I see Sam walk inside Plucky's and I start to feel guilty. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sure Sam knows that. He just wouldn't get out of the car and I have to go help Dad with a hunt. I was the one who told Dad that Sam shouldn't go on this hunt because  
/I didn't want him to get hurt. Of course, that isn't the reason I told Dad. I told him that Sam wasn't feeling well, so here we are.

I'll tell Sam when I get back from the hunt that I didn't mean it and that I'm sorry. I mean the hunt won't take that long.

* * *

I took my book out of my bag and started my homework. I look up and I see a lot of little kids running around and having fun. Some even took a picture with clowns. No way I would be getting that close.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I would much rather be on a hunt than this place. Clowns always freak me out. I can't stand them!

I made the mistake and kept my head down for far too long. I got to attached in my work that when I looked up I saw a clown coming straight for me.

My eyes widen. I see the painted face and I forget all of my hunting skills. All I can think about was that clown killing me.

I immediately jump out of my chair and run. Unfortunately, I forgot that this was a kids place and that kids were very messy. I didn't look down at the floor to where I was running. I was going straight for the door. I see the door a few feet away. The  
/next thing I know is that I slipped on something slippery and I'm loosing my balance. I fall and my head connects with he glass door. It hit so hard that when I look back at the door that there is a huge head sized crack on it.

I turn around and I see everyone looking my way because they heard the glass crack. I quickly run through the doors. In a rush to go anywhere but there.

I made it a good couple of yards, but then things got bad. I was a little dizzy before, but now it is totally worse. The world is spinning now. I can't focus to where I'm going. I start to see spots dance in my eyes. I start to sway on my feet. I think  
/I ran into a couple of people by my swaying and they weren't too happy. They shoved me out of their way and that made it a whole lot worse. I fell on my knees. I see a little diner that I might can rest at if I only order coffee.

I climb back to my feet. I think I could make it to the diner. It's only a couple of feet, but I was so wrong. I felt all of my energy drain from me. My legs buckle from underneath me. Luckily, there was a pole beside me and I grab it with my hands. But,  
/my hands start to feel like little needles poking them. Then, my hands involuntarily let go of the pole and I fall backwards and hit my head in the cement hard. Very, very hard.

Right before black slid over my vision, I heard people yelling. Telling someone to call 911. Then, I fell to where I could feel no pain.

* * *

"Come on, Dean. We have to get to the victims house and ask questions. Let's go!" Dad told me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I reply back.

We just got into the Impala when my phone starting to ring.

I didn't recognize the number. But, I decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Is this Dean?" A female voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked in a warning tone.

"Hi. I work at a Grand Strand hospital and I'm calling to tell you that your brother is currently in the hospital."

"What!? What happened?!" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you what happened until you come to the hospital. Please hurry."

"I'll be right there." I say and hang up the phone.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked.

"Sam's in the hospital."

"What!? What happened?!"

"They wouldn't tell me anything until I go to the hospital. We have to go."

"Yeah. We'll finish the hunt when we get back."

With that, we turn the car around and head straight to the hospital.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

 **Before Dean's call...**

I wake up to and unbelievably headache. My head is pounding and I feel like it is literally killing me.

I try to get up but someone pushes me down.

"D'n?"

"Calm down, sweetie. We need to check your head out. You hit it really hard."

"Where's D'n?"

"Who, sweetie?"

It hurts to speak, but I have to know where Dean was so I have to speak his name correctly. "Dean."

"Who's Dean?"

"My brother."

"Do you want me to call him?"

I nod my head, which was a huge mistake. The room starts to spin and my head hurts worse. I close my eyes in pain.

"Here, write down his number." She hands me a pen and paper and I write down the number before all I see is black again.

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter! This is a two-shot. Please review. Thanks!**


	2. Head Injury

I jumped out of the Impala before my Dad even put it in park. I ran through the Hospital doors and to the front desk.

"Um, hi, I'm Dean. I'm here for my brother."

"Oh, the boy that has the head injury. Yes, he's was asking for you before he fell unconscious." The lady said.

 _Head injury? What happened?_

"He never told us what his name is and we need someone to fill out these forms." The lady continued. She handed me the papers and just then my Dad walked beside me.

"Here you go, Dad. They need you to fill out these." I told him and shoved the papers into his hand. I turned back to the nurse. "What room is he in?"

"Floor 3 in room 210." The lady says and I speed walk to the elevators. My Dad was on my heels.

I walk into the room and my heart clenched. I saw Sam lay in that hospital bed and he looked so much like a 4 year old instead of a 12 year old. Sam was small for his age and he looked so small in the hospital bed. He looked like a kid that need protecting and comfort. That made my protection level fly way up.

Sam was as pale as the hospital sheets that lay over him. His eyes were closed and he had bags under them. He had a bandage covering his head, so you could only see the top of it.

I pulled up a chair close to Sam's bed and sat in it. I would've been running my fingers through his hair, but the lady said he had a head injury and there was a bandage covering it. So, I just held his hand for comfort instead. Even though, I did do it for my comfort too.

Seeing him like this just makes what I said to him before I left so much worse. I shouldn't have said those things. I can be the worst big brother ever sometimes. Sam was such a better brother than me. I don't know what I did to ever deserve a brother like him. I'll never know.

A soft escapes my lips. "Hey, Sammy. I'm here, little bro. You don't have to worry about going back to Plucky's. You can just stay at the motel next time."

I just keep rambling to Sam and telling him it will be alright until the doctor comes in.

"Ah, you must be the family." The doctor says.

"I'm Dean; his big brother. This is John; his Dad."

"I'm Dr. Smith. May I ask his name. I never got a chance to get it because he fell unconscious." The lady doctor said.

"His name is Sam." I say.

"What actually happened?" My Dad asked.

"Well, we don't know all the details of how this happened, but we do know what Sam has and it is very serious. We had to run some x-rays on his head because he hit his head extremely hard. It was bleeding pretty bad. And he does have a small skull fracture." Dr. Smith says, trying to break it down as simple and slowly as possible for us.

"A-a skull fracture? Are you serious!?" I ask. A skull fracture is very serious! People can die! A skull has to protect your brain! I can feel my eyes burning with unshed tears. I turn to my Dad and I see his mouth fell open and if it could touch the floor then it would.

"Yes, but it will recover. But, he can't be physically active for 6 months. For example: run, jump, ride a bike, and more. If he does then he really mess up the recovery and we don't won't that." Dr. Smith said.

I sat down. This is a lot to handle.

"Thanks, doc." Dad said. The doctor nodded and left the room. Dad then went to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair. He sat down and I lifted my eyes off of Sam and looked at Dad.

"Looks like we're taking a little break from hunting." My Dad says to me.

My eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Dean, Sam has a skull fracture. He can't be physically active. We don't have much of a choice."

"No, I mean...uh... your not going to hunt either?"

"No, Sam needs us. We're going to be here to support Sam. Not that I will be much help. You'll probably be mother henning him all to yourself." My Dad said with a chuckle.

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes, even though I was smirking on the inside because I knew it was true.

* * *

Sometime later I was fighting sleep. It was getting really hard. Then, I felt a hand gently squeeze mine and I opened my eyes. I don't remember closing them. How could I fall asleep with Sam in the hospital? I made a note to kick myself later.

"Hey, you need to quiet down. All your snoring makes my head hurt and it's not good for my injury." Sam says with a smirk on his face.

I give him a sad smile. "Hey, Sammy. Do you need me to call he doctor? Does your head hurt?" I ask him.

"Can I have some medicine for my head?" Sam asked.

"Of course you can, Sammy."

A few minutes later, a nurse came in and Sam had taken his medicine.

"Listen, Dean..."

"No. Sam, listen to me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said to you before I left. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I promise. I'll make it up to you. Trust me. Can you forgive me?" Sam gives me a small nod and smiles to me.

A few days later, Sam is ready to leave the hospital.

Dad goes to get the car and I stay to help Sam.

"Dean, chill out! I'm fine. You don't have to be with me every second of the day and we aren't attached to the hip, so you can give me some space."

I ignore him and I put my arm around his waist just in case he looses his balance. I hear Sam sigh in annoyance and I grin.

We see the car pull up and I get into the back seat with Sam. Sam scoots all the way over. He's expecting me to stay at the other window, but I scoot to the middle beside him. I see him roll his eyes and my grin gets even bigger.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine." Sam says with a sigh, tired of people asking him the question.

We arrive to the house and jump out the car and run to Sam's side and help him out and into the house.

"Dean!" Sam wines.

"Sam, it isn't the end of the world if I help you."

We get inside and I put Sam on the couch, so I can watch him and we can watch a movie later. This house is a lot nicer than the other rent houses Dad rents. I have to thank him for that later.

I went to fix Sam a sandwich for lunch when I see him getting up off the couch.

"Where do you think your going?" I ask Sam, who is still walking.

"I have to pee."

I went over to him and we make it to the door.

"You are not going in the bathroom with me!" Sam says and closes the door in my face and I can hear Sam lock it.

When he comes out, I'm right there. I walk with him back to the couch.

"Dude, you can chill out. I'm fine, Dean."

"Sure you are because a skull fracture is nothing to be worried about." I say sarcastically.

This is how it will be for a while until Sam is better. But, we'll make it through it. We always do. Plus, Sam has his big brother to look after him. Just like always.

The End

* * *

 **Yay! Please tell me how you liked the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
